


The Benefits of Leather and Glitter

by ErraticNeurosis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticNeurosis/pseuds/ErraticNeurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus have always wanted each other, they've just also always preferred to imagine that it's the animals in their blood and not really themselves. Sirius drags Remus to a bar and is a little . . . caught off guard by what little self-control he has. Sexy time ensue to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amoleofmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/gifts).



> These characters are not mine, though I love them dearly. The mentions of violence in the fic are there because why the fuck not, and because I think Lupin's sexuality would be affected by his wolf. This is my first fic ever so be gentle with me. Comments and reviews are always appreciated =).  
> P.S. Abby I'm sorry this took a whole year. Also don't judge me, it became so much filthier than I wanted it to.

At the time Lupin hadn’t been suspicious but he probably should have. Sirius liked muggles, always had. He even listened to their music, so when he’d asked Lupin to go to a bar with him one night he hadn’t thought anything of it. He’d almost forgotten until Sirius barged into his room at Grimmauld Place,

“Why the fuck aren’t you dressed?”  
“. . . hmm?”  
“We’re going out remember? Oh bloody hell, of course you don’t.”

A few minutes and a damaged book later they were out the door, both encased in leather and metal studs. Lupin felt equal parts embarrassed and exhilarated by the hide pressed so close to his flesh. The wolf in him loved the thoughts of blood and ripping and tearing flesh they brought to mind. The clothes should have tipped him off, Sirius was always careful not get too close, not to touch. Tonight he’d brushed his hands across the cotton pulled tight across his shoulders, leaned in close as he’d zipped up the jacket, let his fingers trail tantalizingly close to Lupin’s belt.

It wasn’t really something they spoke about, they just kept a careful distance from each other. The wolf that howled in Lupin’s veins always bared his teeth and raised the hairs on the back of his neck when Sirius’ skin brushed against his. He told himself it was because of the hound Sirius also hid beneath his skin.

\--  
It all started when they got into the club, the music had been horrendously loud and Lupin retreated to a corner, happy to let Sirius go off and pick up some unsuspecting blonde.

“Never seen you here before.”

  
The man was a little shorter than Lupin and more strongly built. He was also incredibly attractive with eyes that ripped off all your clothes and ravished you on the floor. His hair was in curly in the way that meant you couldn’t stop thinking of twining your fingers into it. Lupin had been stunned, he was so good at being invisible and this man was obviously seeing him, all of him.

“No, uh, a friend of mine brought me.”  
“Not a boyfriend I hope.”  
“No, not a boyfriend.”

Lupin tried to keep his composure. He’d always known he was . . . not straight. He just didn’t like the idea that you could see that without his saying anything, or giving any indication.

  
“Good, now how about I get you a drink?”

  
Lupin smiled slowly, unsure of how to deal with this new situation. He decided that Vic was hot enough that it didn’t matter how he knew, just that he obviously wanted to get into his pants.

  
“As long as it has whiskey in it.”

One drink turned into two, turned into Lupin slumping against Vic in a sloppy, slightly intentional manner.

  
“What are you doing?”

The angry voice floated into Lupin’s thoughts and stopped him mid-laugh. Vic had turned about to be very funny, in the very dry british way of course, as well very sexy.

“What? Oh, Sirius. Hullo.”

Vic turned, he seemed to sense something Lupin didn’t because his eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of a sweaty, glittery Sirius. He hadn’t been glittery before and this thought occupied Lupin for several seconds before he noticed the conversation had continued on without him,

“- see the problem.”

“The problem is that he’s my . . . I brought him here. And I think you’re taking advantage of him.”

Sirius looked very angry and uncomfortable. He also looked positively delicious, Lupin caught himself imagining licking the sweat off the curve of Sirius’ collarbone. Who knew glitter could be so sexy.

“I don’t think he’s your anything. You were the one who left him in a corner.”

That didn’t sound particularly correct to Lupin.

“That’s because I thought he could handle himself with pricks like you, looks like I might have to teach him a lesson.”

As Sirius grabbed Lupin’s wrist and yanked him from the barstool, he realized that sounded even more wrong.

“Oi, you’re not even his boyfriend! Why don’t you just fuck off!”

That’s when things started to happen very quickly. All of a sudden Vic was on the ground and Sirius was swearing aggressively. Through his alcohol fueled haze Lupin ascertained that Sirius had punched Vic in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach, which just seemed unnecessary from his perspective.

\--

“What the fuck are you doing, are you fucking crazy!”

Lupin yelled as Sirius yanked him through the door to the bathroom. Somehow they had managed to get into the bathroom of the club. Lupin seriously suspected that some sort of spell had gone towards no one stopping them. Sirius had just assaulted someone. It wasn’t empty but people saw the expression on Sirius’ face and decided it was better to leave quickly.

Sirius whipped his wand at the door. The lights that flickered across the wood told Lupin that Sirius had not only locked the room, but silenced it.

“What do you mean what am I doing, what are you doing?”

He gestured toward the door.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Sirius’ eyes were huge in the dim light of the bathroom and Lupin had to fight the urge to grab him by the waist and pull him close.

“With that guy!”  
“This is about the guy?”  
“Of course it is!”

For some reason Sirius seemed to have totally forgotten about the muggle he’d just beaten up. His eyes just kept trailing across Lupin’s body.

“I’m pretty lost right now padfoot.”  
“Oh for the love -”

Sirius grabbed Lupin by the biceps and slammed him back against the wall, crushing his lips against Lupin’s. Lupin’s lips didn’t slacken and open under his like Sirius was expecting. When he felt Lupin trying to push him off, he pulled back, Lupin appeared to be even more surprised than before, and a little angry.

“What are you doing?”  
“What do you think, I’m kissing you,”

He gasped against Lupin’s skin, pushing his face against Lupin’s shoulder. There was a sharp intake of breath and a yelp as Sirius bit down on Lupin’s neck where it met his shoulder, hard. Sirius tasted blood and wondered how he had waited so long for this. Sirius groaned and pushed his hips against Lupin’s. Sirius smirked against Lupin’s neck, he had him right where he wanted him.

“Yeah but why you asshole?”

Sirius stopped and his hands fell to his sides.

“What do you mean why?”

Maybe he didn’t have him quite where he wanted.

“Why the fuck are you kissing me?”

Lupin shoved Sirius away from him. His lips were pink and slightly puffy from Sirius’ assault and his neck was starting to bloom into an angry red. A few drops of blood were collecting around the teeth shaped crescents he’d left there. Sirius felt himself leaning forward, wanting to taste Lupin’s blood.

“Because I want to. I need to. I need you.”

Sirius tried to sound as breathy and needy as possible. It wasn’t that difficult. Lupin’s eyes widened, this wasn’t something he’d ever dreamed of hearing Sirius say. Well that was a lie. He’d had plenty of breathless, desperate dreams where Sirius whispered these and other filthy words into his ear and pressed deep into him. Those dreams always had blurred edges that ran with blood and ended with full moons and the feeling of claws buried in flesh. But that was all they were, dreams.

“Say it again.”

Sirius saw that Lupin had surprised himself. Maybe he’d meant to say something different. Maybe he hadn’t meant it to be the biting command it was.  
Sirius slipped his hands around Lupin’s waist and twined his fingers around the belt straps of his leather pants. He felt Lupin shiver as he leaned forward, and pushed his hard cock against Lupin’s. Lips nearly brushing the curve of Lupin’s ear he whispered,

“Every time you open your mouth, every time you say a single word, all I can think about is kissing you until you can’t even breath. I want to bite you until you bleed, until you beg me to stop, until you say you’ll do anything. Then I’ll lick the blood off you and put you on your knees.”

Sirius could hear Remus’s little gasps, he knew he was picturing it too, the blood running down his chin, him on the ground before Sirius. Maybe they should be worried about how violent these fantasies were, but they’d always been a little less than human. Sirius licked Remus’ neck and pressed him harder against the wall,

“Then I’d grab you the hair, rough like I know you like you filthy slut, and shove your face into my crotch. I’d want to feel how hard I was for you. Then I’d shove my thick prick down your throat and watch you bleed around my cock. I’d fuck your beautiful, tight little throat until you were crying. And then you know what I’d do?”

Sirius knew he had Lupin, knew it from the way he was leaning heavily against him, palms pressed to wall. He could also feel his prick pressing back against him, he’d won and now he would take his spoils.

“What . . . would you do?”

Sirius watched Remus’s throat tighten as he swallowed, and groaned against his shoulder. It was more difficult to keep his calm exterior than he’s suspected.

“I’d come all over your pretty face and I’d leave you on the floor. You’d be on your knees, so hard and needy and just begging for it, and I’d just walk out and leave you to toss yourself off, covered in my come.”

“Bloody hell.”

Remus’s hands jumped forward and yanked Sirius back against him. His fingers wrapped around Sirius’ belt buckle, shaking, as he tried to undo it.

“Tell me you’d love it.”

Sirius knew he was just being cruel but the look on Remus’ face was worth it. He looked desperate, like he might fall apart at any moment.

“I’d love it. I’d love every second.”

Sirius had always known he was depraved,

“Tell me why.”

The sound of Remus’ little gasping breaths stopped and he looked up from Sirius’ trousers. He’d gotten the zip down and all he wanted was the get his hands into his hound’s pants.

“. . .”

Sirius could see how much Remus wanted to say it. He’d always hoped for this, but he never could have anticipated how much of submissive Remus would be. He would love every minute of humiliating him.

“Say. It.”

Remus whimpered and Sirius nearly came in his pants. This was what he would sound like with Sirius’ cock buried him and his face pressed to the floor.

“Because I’m dirty little whore.”

Sirius chuckled and leaned down to suck on Remus neck. He wanted a bruise on the other side to match the bite he’d left.

“Who’s dirty little whore?”

Remus could barely breath. He felt like Sirius was everywhere, taking his breath away, pressing against him and making his skin hot and tight.

“ . . . Yours.”


	2. Suck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially cock sucking. I'm sorry I didn't finish the whole thing, I just needed sleep. You will have the last chapter tomorrow I swear it!

“Ahhh. Please, please make me yours.” Remus groaned as he felt Sirius’ teeth run across his collarbone. Sirius stepped back and Remus slumped forward, trying not lose the heat of skin against his.

“On your knees.” Remus’ pupils expand and Sirius could swear he saw his nails lengthen just slightly. His back slides down the wall, jacket and shirt riding up to expose his smooth stomach. He lands heavily, eyes sharp and searching Sirius’ face. He looks so alive and hungry. 

Sirius resists the urge to turn him around and take him right there- he wants to savour this. Draw it out as long as he could. He wants to hear every intake of breath, every gasp. He wants to taste every inch of him.

“Are you just going to stare?” 

Sirius is snapped back to the moment. He doesn’t have to fantasize and imagine anymore, he can take and take and take.

“Clothes off. Now. But don’t get up.” 

Remus grins and pushes his shoulders back, sliding his leather jacket down his arms. The shirt he’s wearing stretches across the contours of his muscles and Sirius silently congratulates himself on his choice. He runs his hands down his chest and his fingers dance on the hem of his shirt. He slowly inches it over his tight abs, exposing inch after inch of milky skin. Sirius wants to lick his way down the trail of hair disappearing under his trousers. 

“Teasing me whore?”

Remus just slides his thighs further apart and tugs the rest of the shirt over his head. His fingers slide back down across his skin. He twists one of his nipples lightly, never taking his eyes of Sirius as he slowly pulls the zip of his trousers down. 

He sits up slightly, pulling open the button at the top, pushing his hips forward. Remus licked his lips, eyes burning at Sirius as he slides his right hand under the waistband of his pants. The blue cotton was already stretched forward, his cock pushing against the fabric. Remus lets his head fall back, smudges of blood against his throat showing under the light, Sirius knew he had wrapped his fingers around himself. There was the sound of skin on skin and Remus breathing heavily.

“Stop.” Remus’ fingers still immediately. 

“Open your mouth.” 

Sirius steps forward, hands loosening the belt around his waist. Remus had already unzipped his trousers and he wasn’t wearing any pants so all he had to do was pull his cock free. Remus runs his tongue along his bottom lip again, shifting on his heels.

“Lick.”

Remus smiled and leans forward, running his tongue along the underside of his cock. His fingers slide back into his pants, wrapping around himself again. 

“No, you don’t come until I tell you.”

Remus looks up at Sirius and sucks the head of his prick into his mouth. Sirius had always hated that hollow cheeked look the girls always went for in porn when they were sucking a dick but here, with Remus kneeling at his feet and his eyes heavy and dark, it was the sexiest thing in the world.

“Unh, oh, christ.”

Remus rumbles low in his chest, almost a laugh. Sirius glared down at him, and Remus just rubbed the flat of his tongue across Sirius’ frenulum again. He slid a little further down his cock and let his teeth graze lightly across the head. Sirius groaned,

“Done this before slut?” Remus rumbled again, nodding slightly. He knew better that to stop sucking. 

“Well I think you can take a little more than that, don’t you?” 

Sirius’ fingers twist into his hair and Remus grunts as he feels the burn. At first Sirius just holds him there, neck angled back so he has to stare directly up into Sirius’ eyes. Then his pulls his head forward, watching his cock sink deeper into Remus’ mouth.

“Come on, open up a little more, I want to see you drooling and sloppy.”

Remus’ lips slacken but he continues to swirl his tongue against his cock and he can already feel saliva start to collect on his lips. Sirius continues to push forward, surprisingly slowly. It’s almost as if he can hear this thought because Sirius whispers harshly,

“This is just the beginning, wouldn’t want to ruin you for the rest of the night.”

Remus squirms and forces himself down on his cock, feeling it against the back of his throat. He momentarily panics, feeling something so foreign and wrong inside him but the fingers in his hair tighten painfully and he knows Sirius has him. He swallows roughly and feels Sirius slide into his throat. He feels a little drool run over his chin and he knows he should feel embarrassed.

“Just like that baby, take it a little deeper, wanna feel all of you.” 

Remus wishes he could touch himself, he can feel his pre-come soaking into his briefs. Instead he just breathes his nose and slides down the last inch of Sirius’ cock. He can only hold it for a second before he pulls back but Sirius hold him over the head, not letting himself slip fully from his mouth. Then he thrust sharply forward, pushing his cock against the roof of his mouth.

Slick slurping sounds fill Remus’s ears and he closes his eyes. Every once in a while Remus gags slightly, throat tightening around Sirius and he grunts, resisting the urge to just push deeper. The taste of him fills Remus’ mouth and he continues to drool over his cock, getting sloppier as the seconds pass. Remus feels him pick up speed, pushing harder against him, hands guiding his home more insistently. 

“Oh I want to come all over you so badly. You’d look so pretty all wet and come-covered.” Remus just hums and flicks his tongue across Sirius’ balls as he slides down.

“But I’m going to save that for later. I want you to feel me in you tonight. Want to come inside you.”


	3. Fuck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late. Sometimes you're just not in the wood to write rough wolfy sex. Enjoy it, they certainly do ;P

A shudder runs through Remus as Sirius pulls him off his cock by his hair. A line of spit trails from the slit on the head of cock to Remus’ mouth. Everything seems to slow down as Sirius takes in how debauched Remus is. It’s almost sinful. His cheeks are flushed to make the red of his lips and his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath.

“Pants off.” Sirius’ murmurs, voice a little unsteady. Remus is so beautiful, even under this cheap lighting in a dirty loo. 

Sirius knows he would never have a chance with him if it wasn’t for the wolf waiting under his skin. Remus deprives himself of so much, but now is different. Now Remus is letting himself have everything he wants and it’s gorgeous.

Remus smiles with a hazy look in his eyes. His precome has continued to soak his briefs, the fabric pulled taught around his length. He rises lazily, hands pushing the fly of his trousers further open. 

Logically Sirius knows that there shouldn’t be anything sexy about someone fighting their way out of a skin tight pair of leather pants but he still feels himself breath a little heavier watching the leather slide down Remus’s thighs. It’s like Remus wants him so much he can’t even control his hands long enough to get his pants off.

Sirius hisses when the briefs finally come off and Remus bites his lip, desperately trying not to moan too loudly. Sirius notices that his cock is thicker than he would have expected, and he’s surprised to see that Remus has a small circumcision scar just beneath the head of his cock. He looks red and hard, needing to be touched. 

Remus has never been so exposed in front of another person and Sirius knows what this trust means. They can never come back from this. They can never return to furtive glances and late nights in front of the telly on different sides of the room. 

Sirius’s words and hands may have been rough but they are only hiding the whispered love confessions and soft touches they know they aren’t ready for. Remus kicks his clothes into the corner of the room and steps towards Sirius.

“I want you to take me on the floor, hard, like you said you would.” His fingers trail down Sirius’ cock lightly and Sirius licks Remus’ bottom lip, biting him.

Remus leans forward and breathes against Sirius’ neck raggedly as their cocks push together. Sirius wraps his hand around them, there’s too much friction to stroke their full lengths but Remus whimpers, his teeth grazing the edge of Sirius’ jaw,

“You’re so hot.”

Sirius turns his head and their lips meet. It’s sloppy and wet and Sirius feels their teeth and noses collide awkwardly a few times but it so heady and close. Sirius moans and feels Remus’ nails rake down his back. They come to rest on Sirius’s hips, where Remus digs his nails in and pulls their hips more tightly together.

Remus isn’t sure how or when it happens, but they wrestle each other to the ground. Remus scrabbles across the floor and grabs his wand, flicking a disinfecting spell at the tiles. They plant wet, open-mouth kisses along each other’s necks and shoulders, interspersed with sharp bites. Remus knows he could get addicted to Sirius marking him in this way. Remus sinks his teeth into Sirius’ the skin just above his collarbone and hears ripping fabric as he tears through his shirt. 

“Oh god that was sexy.”

There’s the shuffling of fabric as Sirius flips them over and plants his knees on either side of Remus’ hips. Remus chuckles and arches his back as Sirius licks across his niple. 

“Yeah? Show me how sexy.”

Sirius sits back on his heels, stripping off what remains of his shirt. He reaches forward and runs his hand down his wolf’s chest. He massages Remus’ balls lightly, grinning down at him, savoring the little grunt and whines that keep escaping his kiss-bitten lips. 

Remus gasps brokenly when he feels Sirius fingers slips lower. He’s certainly not a virgin in any sense of the word, but this feels different. Sirius’ finger circle around him, teasingly light. Remus lets his thighs spread, wanting to Sirius to have everything.

“Lubricatae.” Sirius voice shakes as he holds his wand in the space above where his fingers press against Remus. They both watch as clear liquid spill from the tip of Sirius’ wand, slicking his fingers and drips down Remus’ cock. It feels warm and Remus’s skin tingles as Sirius rubs against his more insistently. He feels himself relax, wanting to take Sirius inside himself. 

“Are you ready?” Sirius presses his lips to Remus’ forehead lightly. Remus is surprised by how gentle he is.

“Yes.”

Sirius slides his middle finger into Remus, feeling how easily he accepts him. Remus feels his mouth open as Sirius curls his finger inside him. He doesn’t find his prostate until a several moments later and he does it’s delicious. Remus huffs and fists his hands into Sirius’ hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Remus doesn’t let Sirius go until the slight burn from Sirius’ third finger entering him fades. He pushes him away gasping, eyes closed tightly against the tingling pleasure running through him.

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’ll go back into that club and grab Vic and have him do it.”

Sirius growls and pulls his fingers from Sirius’ hole roughly,

“Such a needy little slut aren’t you? Turn over, I want to see your arse.” The tenderness is gone and Remus shivers at the pure unadulterated need in Sirius’s voice. 

Sirius sits up and slowly shifts onto his knees, he keeps his head resting on his arms. Remus spreads his knees further apart and wiggles his arse from side to side. Sirius chuckles and whispers another spell, watching as more lube runs down his cock, then he drizzles some into into Remus’ hole.

“Ahhh, oh god.” 

Sirius reaches forward, pushing two fingers into him.

“You like that?”

“Yes! Please I need you, I need you now.”

Sirius wraps his hand tightly around the base of his cock and pushes against Remus’ rim. Remus holds his breath as he feels himself stretch around Sirius,

“Ahh shit.” Sirius gasps as he head of his cock slides into Remus. Remus can’t control the high pitched keening sound he makes as Sirius pushes deeper into him. He loves the slight burn he feels as Sirius takes him. He feels so raw with Sirius's skin against his, nothing between them. 

Sirius wishes he had a camera when he hears the sound Remus makes as his cock disappears entirely inside him. Remus angles his hips further down and pushes back onto him. Sirius hips are forced even more tightly against Remus’ arse and he wonders how he got someone with such a fantastic ass. 

“Still want Vic to fuck you?” Sirius murmurs gruffly, smoothing his hands down Remus’ back.

“I don’t know Padfoot, you promised me a hard fuck.” Remus rocks back on Sirius’ cock hard and he falls forward slightly, gasping.

“Well, the night is young, I have hours to work you over. And frankly, I think you’re getting a little mouthy.” Sirius tangles his fingers into Remus’ curls and yanks his head back. His hips snap forward and Remus mewls, fingertips hooking curling on the rims of the tiles.

“Unn, oh yeah, harder.” Remus twists his head to the side, gasping as Sirius rocks into him.

The muscles in Remus’ back clench as Sirius pulls his head back. He twists his fingers tighter among Remus’ curls and he hisses, loving the sharp pain. Sirius pounds into Remus, fucking him with short hard thrusts. Sirius grins as Remus’ curses and exclamations trail off into little strangled moans and quivers. 

All Remus can hear is the slick sound of Sirius thrusting into him and his soft voice in his ear,

“Oh god, you’re so wet Remus. I’ve been thinking about this for so long, about you for so long.”

“Love how you feel inside me.” Remus gasps back weakly. Sirius pulls all the way out, the head of his cock resting against his rim.

“Love the way you take it for me.” Sirius slams back in and Remus practically howls.

“Need to-need to come- please, please make me come.”

Sirius licks along Remus’s spine, tasting his salty skin. He slips his hand from it rested on Remus’ hip and skims his fingers down his shaft.

“You want to come?” He wraps his fingers around the thick head of Remus’ cock as lightly as he can and Remus whimpers,

“Y-yes, I want to come for y-you.” His voice sounds so broken and Sirius can feel him trembling, his cock somehow harder than it was a moment ago.

Sirius leans back, pumping his hips as hard as he came, driving into Remus. Then he tightens his fist around his cock, dragging his fingertips across the base of the head. Remus keens, tighten around Sirius’s cock.

“Oh god oh-” Remus feels like his skin is on fire. He feels his blood quicken, the wolf in him baring its teeth. He forces himself down on Sirius’s cock, spurting come through his fingers. Remus stays like that, grinding against Sirius’s hips, feeling his orgasm wash over him. 

Sirius falls over him, kissing along the back of his neck. Sirius rocks just a few inches of his length in and out of Remus, still feeling him twitch around his cock. Moments later he feels his whole body tighten and he sucks another hickie behind the bite mark on Remus’s neck, coming deep inside him.

Sirius pulls out and watches his come trickle down Remus’s inner thigh as he slumps onto the floor. 

“Care to join me?” Remus gestures towards the tiles next to him.

“Always.” Sirius carefully flops down next to him, flinging an arm around his waist.

“Always.”


End file.
